The Pharoah and The King
by Scorpion of The Shirai Ryu
Summary: Lucario was thrown out by his parents after his rep makes him a fearless competitor. Yeah thats it READ AND REVIEW


Hello my name is Lucario and my tale was to be spun all over the Poke world. I never stopped at first I was a Gym Leader until I was kicked out of my home with my parents when they said they never wanted to see me again. I decided to become a pokemon trainer with the pokemon I already had.

My first pokemon was a Riolu which later evolved into Lucario who later evolved into my Lupinra. For some reason I was the only person able to bond with a Lucario so much that it would evolve again.

My second pokemon who ironically was a starter is Typhlosion he is very loyal to me and my other pokemon and never one to give nickname is Kanabo.

My third pokemon Golduck who I named Neptune is a joker and a prankster even in battle even though he can get serious.

My fourth pokemon Fraxure is very tough taking damage and not complaining at all, though he has gotten in to fights with nickname is Ressio.

My fifth pokemon Treeko who furiously refused to evolve even though he is extremely devoted to me and my other pokemon. His nickname is Envy

Then there is my last, but not least pokemon Raichu who is nicknamed Bolt.

I traveled around with my family a lot around the countries. I knew after they lost all their money to their gambling addiction they were going to take my brother Gira and leave.

They were very suprised seeing me working at the house but they said nothing not wanting to admit they were wrong. A few days later they threw me out of the gym saying I was worthless and my reputation was the reason they don't get any trainers here meaning they don't get money. Gira was brainwashed by their teachings and soon thought he was the best and I was a failiure. Our family holds the eighth badge for our region Relam.

So on my first time going out on my own I was attacked as soon as I bid the towns People goodbye, by team Plasma.

_NORMAL POV_

"What do you want Plasma."

"We want you to join our organization for the greater good of pokemon."said Plasma Grunt #1

"Yeah no chance in hell I saw what happened in Unova."

"Fine then well just take your pokemon and use them for the greater good." said Plasma Grunt #2

_**Pokemon Battle**_** Scene**

"Go Bulbasaur !" both Grunts yelled.

"Lupinra, Kanabo." Lucario said releasing them both.

Lupinra and Kanabo both looked very intimidating.(Lupinra looks like my profile picture.)

"Lupinra use Pharoah's Welding !, Kanabo use Fire rage!"

Lupinra released a golden flash before trapping the two Bulbasaurs into golden spheres which parylyzed them and burned them.

Kanabo turned around while the flame on his back grew and transformed into a larger version of him. The fire Kanabo roared and jumped on top of Bulbasaurs, causing a lot of damage on top of the burn effect.

"Oh no our slav- I mean pokemon." screamed the Grunts as the 2 Bulbasaurs fainted. They pulled out two more pokeballs.

" GO ZANGOOSE." Grunt #1 screamed

"GO MEWTHREE" Grunt #2 screamed.

That last one caught Lucario off guard. He was right to be worried as a new pokemon appeared on the field. It was like MewTwo with more muscles,red eyes,and a robotic tail. It had a crown over his head.

Lucario could tell all were being forced to fight. He figured he needed to end this quickly.

"Lupinra use Pharoah's Curse ! Kanabo use Demon's Delight !"Lucario yelled.

Lupinra stomped on the ground as red shockwave went throught. He then fired two golden beams at the pokemo who were unable to dodge.

"DODGE YOU TWO IDIOTS !" cried out the Grunts.

A new status appeared named 'Cursed'

"What Pharoah's Curse does is it stops pokemon with a shockwave of demon energy then uses two beams to curse pokemon it has affected which means luck will be out for those pokemon."

Kanabo's wrists then had three long stripes spread across it's body. It then hit came off and headed torward MewThree and Zangoose, who tried to jump but were pulled back down to the ground.

"And what Demon's Delight does is it frees pokemon being forced to fight."

"NOOOOOOOOOO." Screamed the Grunts as their pokemon turned against them.

**_Pokemon Battle Scene Fin_**

Grunt #1 said"We will find you and get you back for this humiliation.

"Whatever you act tough but I don't see why. I already know you're spineless."

He turned over to the four pokemon.

"Go you are free" he said before leaving towards a sign that said: Route 1 Amenuv Town up ahead.'Hey that's where Moon lives I doubt she'll mind me crashing at her place right ? Oh who am I kidding she's gonna charge me.'he thought before walking on.

wow my first pokemon fic. :P


End file.
